


羽林郎（Yes, Minister）

by Kellerei



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellerei/pseuds/Kellerei
Summary: 怎么回事，以前常听说你好看，见到了居然是个动物。
Relationships: 刘昊然/白敬亭
Kudos: 3





	羽林郎（Yes, Minister）

一、

春京一走马，无处不飞花。

但白敬亭有点过敏，顶着帷帽防尘，像个胡人，鼻梁笔直一线。飞花看不见，会飞的采花大盗尚有耳闻。据传此人业务手段极其高明，先后统共扒了六家富贵小姐的窗户沿儿，指印子未落实一个，银钱骗了数十两，婚毁了二三桩。京城眼下正值万国朝宗，金吾执巡严为防范，宵禁更较此先提早半个时辰；民苦其周章之费，多作怨声。而今飞贼横空逍遥在外，流言纷起王法失信，恐非顺天府出面肃清畿甸，难定众心。

新一任府尹有个罕姓，姓大，通谓青天大老爷，可见不是什么要脸孔的主。年前赴职巡察时打绕怀柔来跟白敬亭见过，一见特别故，要了一车板栗和三两卷他打理的案宗走，还道日后危难必有相求。从此遗孽千年。平岁里小县清闲，白敬亭搁衙院晒书，忽见北面天空舞一巨枭，口衔栗子壳落他连环画上，还虎虎蹬了几爪，火烧赤壁美周瑜脸上霎然多了三道杠。

白敬亭瞪着它：“你主子向来这么求人的？”

大枭嗷嗷两声，让白敬亭把它爪子上的奇长纸卷卸下，无他，原是一双高昌国黄色地织蓝宝相花纹锦靴的纸样，绝非中原得见的等闲货色。感谢正三品，感谢天府盛会。白敬亭找他上司提了匹马，把枭往袖子里一塞，进城了。

临府衙前竖一牛皮大鼓，鼓前杵一白面书生，细看有个三十好几，貌相颇具几分眼缘。那枭一见他，悲愤地从白敬亭衣服里头飞奔向去，立人肩膀上不动了。白敬亭一时叫不上对方姓名，便未强颜相召，刚侧身避让过，就听见身后那鼓被擂得铿锵有响。很快当差的进去报：“大人，衙门外有人击鼓鸣冤。”

大老爷手里茶杯一放，“嚯。什么人？形象如何？莫不是一双儿女、脚边半片破罗裙，（起范儿）驸马爷、近前看端详！上写着秦香莲三十二岁那状告当朝驸马郎——”

白敬亭从外头进来：“别唱了，内陈世美。”

大老爷神色凛凛：“玉带林中挂？”

白敬亭恨铁不成钢：“金钗雪里埋——可不是吗我都见着人了你就麻溜去吧。”

大老爷脚底抹彩虹小马冰淇淋，冲刺一秒又趔趄滑回来，捧住白敬亭俩白玉凤爪，“那这案子我可就交给你了哈，来都来了好好办呀。”

白敬亭讥道怎么着还有哪次没办好啊，还没啊完，人和鼓声一同散了。他转个身，叉腰往“朗月清辉”的匾额底下站了会儿，不甚得意，翻手撑住判桌起跳，跃进那张云楼仙鹤的太师椅里，腿一翘，丢了根袖口落的鸟毛出去，喊声：斩！自然没人来应。但白敬亭舒坦了，北锤虚荣心膨胀，在公堂之上摆个京瘫，哼哼傻乐。

屏风背后钻个小仙儿似的男孩出来，手里捧个木盒子睨他，“鸡毛当令箭呢？”

白敬亭啧啧摇头，“你管你师娘养的猫头鹰叫鸡呢。”那盒子里的想来不是什么断头残指，而是许给白敬亭终身的那双鞋。他端起来赞美一下，把玩一下，扭一扭，舔一舔，泡一泡，看得小仙儿都不好意思了，才总算抱在怀里消停半晌。“这么说又是小王同志给我当助手吗？”

小王同志点点脑袋，又歪歪脑袋，“你帮大老爷办了这么多案子了，他什么时候会给你升官？”

白敬亭含糊一笑：“原来我看起来像这么市侩的人。”

“那你刚才动手动脚的做什么？”

“演给你看呗，看我多积极进取。”白敬亭腹部用力，从椅子上一弹而起走往门口，还不知从哪儿摸了把折扇，握手里排开，上书：铁血整肃。“走了，找个受害者问问，别的你路上跟我讲讲。”

小王同志跟在他后头，看见那扇子背面：趁水和泥。“想必你还未听说今天一早的新报案——欧阳家二小姐称昨夜有陌生男子出现在她闺房。由于尚未同她本人见面，不知其详，恐与前几状采花案仍是同一人所为。大老爷备定午时到访呢。”

“备定午时可还行！这摆明是蹭饭去的。”白敬亭心思一转，“我倒有个思路，这小贼保不齐是个倭人。”

小王同志讶道：“什么说法？”

“你看，这欧阳家是遭殃的第几家？”

“第七家呀。”

“那你可知欧阳二小姐名讳？”

“不就是复名一个娜字……”小王同志沉默一秒，假笑起来牙齿尖尖，脸颧骨头上住了只猫。“白哥，这草长莺飞三月天，怎么你一张嘴我觉得特别冷呢。”

二、

欧阳家祖上做前朝国师，然后高帝丞宰，然后礼部尚书，再然后弹琴的，总之偌大的门户瘦死不过底儿掉，现如今捐政从商了，照旧富可敌国。白敬亭造其府邸如同穷亲戚借钱，未迄登门先忙打腹稿，开头一句一定祭乐府：黄金为君门，白玉为君堂，接下来便能顺理成章问问您家小女调丝央未央。略过一番名门大户升堂入室慰问寒暄撒泼打闹的冗长苦楚免谈，白敬亭和小王同志跟着带路的女婢辗转庭院方至东厢。客堂里头几个老妈子正摆过饭，只管介绍道“这是顺天府衙来问话的大人”，便都喏喏作散了，留下他两个坐了半盏茶工夫，听见房里叫一声：“我不想梳头了！能不能请那位大人进屋说话啊？”

白敬亭咳嗽了一下，两眼望房梁：“那个，东厢乃小姐闺阁，恐怕男子入内，不大妥当吧？”

里头又窸窸窣窣响一阵，然后是渐近的脚步声。欧阳二小姐从两边拉起门帷，只在中央把小脸朝他一露，酒窝甜粼粼的，好一个卷上珠帘总不如。“我说能进就能进。”

小王同志年方束发，想法比较少，听说让进就进去了。白敬亭尴尬死了，但他管不了小王同志，小王同志上头有个名字，他都没胆子提；再推劝又像他想法特多似的，只好也跟着进去了。欧阳家的二小姐一夜之间被区区一介淫贼败了名节，风声这会儿正飞速传遍整座京城，当事者本人看上去倒是心情不坏，问过小王同志如何称呼，又步履轻快地拣个果盘来请白敬亭剥。白敬亭并刀如水吴盐胜雪，纤手破新橙，没有碰瓷李师师的意思，顺便就往唯一那扇可能钻人的花梨镂木窗方向瞅了瞅。欧阳二小姐名震京师的桐木阮就挂在窗边那面墙上，有道金光擦着他视野边缘一现而过。白敬亭擦了手过去看，是一根簇新的冰蚕金缕弦。

“这弦……”他自己弹瑶琴，故而识熟，状似无意地问一句，“不是随便能有的吧？”

二小姐好像更高兴了，“啊，这是我长林府的姐姐送我的礼物。”

白敬亭哦了一声。长林王膝下堂堂二位公子少年才俊横绝六合见闻天下耳目，这姐姐又是打哪儿来的？“我看你今日举止行作都似如往常，昨夜闯进来那人可有做过什么伤害你的举动么？”

二小姐在他眼前转个圈，“你看像吗？”白敬亭赶紧把目光往地上一放。他做个大梦黄粱的清都山水郎，不光凭独善其身的本事，脑子里自有一纸须忌惮的人物排排坐。当下绿柳黑发晃人眼的这位，也列席其中。“前两天我姐跟我娘回州府省亲去了，昨晚我睡的是我姐的房间。那人进来的时候我恰好醒了，与他打个照面，他一见是我，掉头就走了。本来我就什么事没有，是我家里人担心此人未能得逞又会再来，这才坚持报了案子。”

白敬亭心下疑虑：难道这贼是把大小姐当作目标，结果进屋看见是二小姐，又形容尚小，动了恻隐不成？娉娉婷婷十三余，豆蔻枝头二月初。梁上君子，这可能吗？“那我再冒昧问一句，令姊会在多久以后回到府上呢？”

“那得是清明之后的事了。”二小姐唠嗑间自劳自力地将发髻挽了一半，在妆奁里头挑着首饰。“如果这些案子都是同一个人干的，与其问我，你要不要去问问看春府那位姐姐呀？也许那人看我年纪小，没把我怎么样。那位姐姐的话，之前都闹到退婚了。我还偷偷问过她呢，听她讲说的啊，可那——个了。”

白敬亭：“……我看你年纪小，懂的不少了！”一扭头就找小王同志。小王同志在那儿吃橙，还是他刚才亲手剖的那一只。“上一次的受害人，大老爷有去问过吗？”

小王同志回忆一番，“问过了，但没问出什么来。那位春小姐性情有些古怪，大老爷上次把人家惹生气了。”

“她是那样子人嘛。”二小姐抿着嘴唇，露出一个白敬亭觉得莫名有点儿成熟声色的微笑来，但一晃就消失了。她从胭脂扣里取了把小钥匙，打开了妆盒上一只小抽屉，将里头一枚不大起眼的素金戒指交付到白敬亭手上。“你要是去春府，帮我捎个这个。姐姐见了这戒指，就知道你是打我这儿送去的啦。”

三、

出了门日头推西，小王同志提议两人分头做工，“也好知晓其他事发府上近日来有何变故”。这里头自有“免得你畏手畏脚怵着我”的言外好意，白敬亭不能不谢他温柔。他独个儿揣个信物到春府请谒，门童摸不清虚实，对着那块乡里发配的小官牌儿犹疑许久。白敬亭正悔悟没把大老爷桌斗下头那玉顺来壮壮声势，忽见门里散漫伸根手出来，走位飘摇而诡异，总算摸点着一只狮口门钹，敲打两次：还不先请大人进门么。声音隔着层板，柔柔不真切。白敬亭耳听着忙不迭作揖的门童连声喊“小姐”，眼又垂下去，注意到那无名指上与他手里一式二份的指环。

春府排场不比名门大宅，但胜在厅堂面阳，一树莺解语。二老不在主家，下人们清闲无事，看茶看得过分殷勤，可惜白敬亭起先在欧阳家喝了三五轮，再遭遇什么碧螺银针都有点恹。春小姐比他更恹，一番心思只想把东西要还回来，开门便见山：“你想问什么？”

白敬亭没好意思扣着人家不放，把戒指摆在桌上。春小姐瞥他一眼，袖手一拢，小圆环在她手上一闪不见了。“关于前些日子采花贼一案，有些细节我想知道。”

“顺天府尹当时亲自来问的，该说的事情我都说过了。”

“但你没有说你跟欧阳二小姐说的那种……”白敬亭尽力把话揉得周转些，“在所有的口述里，没有一位受害者提到与来人发生的纠缠。我理解宁可避之不谈的心情，但你的表现太不同了，就好像根本没放在心上。而且她才十三岁，会有人跟小孩子讲那些事吗？”

“你的意思是说我在撒谎？”春小姐眼睛圆圆，“这对我有什么好处吗？”

“我不知道，也许你……你不想结婚什么的。”

春小姐向后倒在椅背上，手指尖点桌缘，神色微妙地观察他。白敬亭有点忐忑，只能低头喝茶，因果循环皆有律，他现在无比想上厕所。

良久春小姐叹口气，“你们真的有在好好办事吗？”

白敬亭简直委屈：“能追查的点太少了……而且都是年轻女子，我该怎么问？”

“那采花贼——姑且就这么叫他吧。”春小姐忽然吐露道，“不是你通常以为的那种。”

“这如何说？”

“要他采花，收费的。”春小姐眼觑他愕得浑身一弹，像个兔子，脸上全是问号，感觉一点可爱。“从没听说过？把银两放在窗沿上，做个他认得的记号，夜里就过来了。”

白敬亭头都大了：“这怎么听上去是个这么你情我愿的事儿？”

春小姐显然不同意：“谁说我情愿他了？”

“那你花那钱干嘛？”

“……是不是你们男人都是傻瓜呀？”春小姐探手捏了一下白敬亭耳朵，授受特亲，都给捏红了，刚好把她逗得很开心。“你就干脆当我是想凑个热闹算了。”

红一红四方面军茶楼会师，小王同志看白敬亭一副被夺了舍的傻样，冲他脸前挥挥手。“喂，你被人小姐姐性骚扰了？”

白敬亭给他一语道破，面目挂不住，梗着脖子拒否：“谁，谁教你说这种话的？”他俩整天见儿地搁那按图索骥引喻失义的，都没顾上吃顿饱饭，终于教小王同志逮着机会公费张罗了一桌子的珍馐玉馔，白敬亭却只觉得饿过了。“你那边留意到什么情况没有？”

“不曾有特别的，只不过有一件事似乎还值得你参榷。”小王同志起筷拎走了半只鸡里的那根鸡腿，一点也不顾及与白敬亭的长幼友恭。小王同志嘛，长身体。“除了春府以外，另不还有一家因这事儿被退了婚的小姐么？听说几乎是第二天就有新的人家上门提亲了。街坊间讲为了承蒙夫婿不计小节，那家小姐的嫁妆里头，还多了一颗中原罕见的骊珠。”

“这东西是什么来头？”

“据传是鲍鱼或者椰子螺之类的海物里头天然偶成的一种珍珠，总之是某些岛国才能出产、通过海路上陆的稀世珍宝，寻常只可能做贡品，皇陵陪葬都稀罕，更别提说什么嫁妆。只是趁这次万国庆会，才在京城市贩上出现公开流通。有市就有价，姿态也不会那么高，我问过了，一颗也就值个十两黄金。”

“……十两？”白敬亭无心纠正他令人齿冷的金钱观，虚虚比划了一下大小，“倒是不占地方。”

四、

“是有这么个人啊。河南人，刘源。”

介于不吃不喝实属浪费公款，白敬亭喊了个人来吃饭，小吴。小吴搞江湖生意，打家劫舍杀人放火，都不会做，但长得好看，擅长招摇撞骗，名都多妖女京洛出少年么，小吴可妖女可少年。他主要业务是情报买卖，人间正道的白敬亭之所以认他当个饭搭子，也是看在他四舍五入算个新闻工作者。平日小吴出没于各大八卦聚集场所，戏楼牌馆花街柳巷，白敬亭要找他得像布达佩斯大饭店那样，从一个掌柜到另一个掌柜转切五六七八条热线电话。不过小吴一向很高兴被他找到。今天小吴是少年，所以白敬亭也比较高兴。不高兴的只有小王同志，他还得给小吴分口汤。

小吴一边喝汤一边徐徐抖搂小道消息：“这刘源以前没听说过，案子出了才有点名气；只不过道上对这路流氓货色一般不大看得起，我也就知道人长得是不错。”

白敬亭嗅到点味儿，忙问：“你见过他？”

“见过一次，在黑市上，我朋友开的店，他来找东西。”

“找什么你还有印象吗？”

“好像就是个小玩意儿，南海或者琉球那带产的某种贝壳一类的吧。也有玩得凶的拿那东西当一种药引子，但我朋友那里就是个穿首饰的。”

白敬亭一下子又迷茫了，“怎么听起来还是跟那些闺阁床帏里头的事儿脱不了干系。”

小吴不明就里，迟疑道：“人当行本色呗。”又就手去拿个肉包。小王同志把蒸笼朝他手里推了推，小吴粲然一笑说谢谢。白敬亭没把小王同志介绍给他，这说明一些问题，小吴在心里头把那些坐不垂堂的姓名猜了个遍，看小王同志时总怀着一颗跃跃欲试的小鬼胎。

白敬亭企图把他扼杀在摇篮里面：“你之前不跟我吹你过目不忘嘛，还记得人长什么样么？”

小吴立刻叫来纸墨，挥笔给他画了个刘源像，脸廓雍容而自洽眉宇丰赡如春山，反正有鼻子有眼惟妙惟肖，但就是，白敬亭说：“怎么长得像条狗呢？”

小吴感到毕生崇高的艺术事业受到了严重挑衅，无比冤枉：“什么呀！明明挺英俊一男的吧！”

小王同志在旁边观察一阵，慢吞吞地开口道：“我怎么觉得有点像我大……我是说，当今圣上。”

小吴拍案直指白敬亭：“好啊，你说当今圣上长得像狗。”

白敬亭恨不得动手把他嘴嵌上，“你小点声儿行不行！而且这样也算你说过的了!”

“那不管，我又没面过圣，我不知者无罪。”

“我也不算面过圣。”白敬亭抬了抬下巴，下颌尖朝向小王同志，“但他面过，还经常面，我劝你小心点。”

小王同志微笑了一下。小吴脸上那种攀高枝儿的神情更加强烈了。

白敬亭把那画像卷起来栓裤腰带上，有种身家性命的浪漫。他问小吴有没有办法联络上这个刘源，“不是要抓，我想和他谈谈。”眼下这案子疑点重重，白敬亭总以为其中有那么一个天大的误会，与其绕着线索打转，不如直接向唯一全知全情的人讨询真相。可见在这方面白敬亭就跟他某位动辄先冤个谁进去的前辈很不一样。“只有我一个人去。”

小吴开动脑筋，思路一下子前所未有的野：“这好办！你扮成个女孩子去约他不就行了？”他沐浴在白敬亭仿佛被屎噎住了的眼光底下，越发充满了信心，“你看，我给你搞个宅子，要不小王给你搞个宅子，你就打扮好了进去一坐！不是只要有钱他就会来么？你们就有机会单独相处了呀！到时候你想问什么就问什么，想干什么就干什么。他要是对你图谋不轨，你就把裙子一脱，将他一顿毒打，我立刻带人冲进来，抓他现行！”

饭桌上一片死寂。冷不丁小王同志鼓起了掌：“真是一条妙计啊。”

白敬亭处在震惊当中久久不能回神，身体变成小孩但头脑仍然灵活，“我请问这个计划里扮成女孩子这一环节有什么特殊必要性么？？？”

“当然有啊！”小吴那叫一个义正辞严，“这不让他放松警惕么？”

“那凭什么是我啊？凭什么不是小王同志？？我看小王同志挺好的！小王同志比我年轻，比我有姿色！”

还不等小王同志淫威压制，小吴突然站起身，走到白敬亭旁边，低下头，玲珑精巧的脸蛋无限接近他的，像坠落的天体。小吴生着红尘紫陌三世十方最会含情的一双眼睛，而它们现在只盛得下一轮白敬亭。“白哥……有没有人跟你说过，”他喃喃道，柔和的呼吸打在白敬亭鼻尖上，“你的嘴唇，看起来特别软。”

白敬亭：“……怎么着还有人的嘴唇是硬的不成？”

小吴十分放下心来，小吴又坐下了。“太好了！你看，这个重任必须交给你，只有你是凭本事单的身，一定不会被那刘源占便宜的！”

五、

事实上该计划最大的难点在于搞个宅子，普天之下莫非王土，小王同志位在京城的房产过于多了。小吴和白敬亭（主要是小吴摁着白敬亭）面对地图上可供拣选的红圆圈犯密集恐惧，无凭无用的仇富心理蹭蹭乱涨。白敬亭趁小王同志不在，朝小吴严肃问诫：你究竟是怎么想的啊？小吴来世间一趟，贪嗔痴慢跑满四肢百骸，七情六欲从眼孔风光里渗出来，捏一捏皮囊可以挤出情色的琼浆。但这些东西可不敢由他放肆作用在小王同志身上。小吴听出他哥未雨绸缪的警告意味，挂个讨巧的笑撒娇：诶呀，说这些有的没的，我还想跟你来日方长呢。

小王同志抱个包袱回来，见他俩耳鬓厮磨胶漆作团，满目清亮亮的不解：“你俩商量什么呢，挑好没呀。”

白敬亭连忙把手爪子从小吴胳膊里拔出来应声儿：欸挑着呢你看看……一回头小王同志倒了一地花花绿绿姑娘衣裳，“我去，你打哪儿整来这么多行头？！”

小王同志左手拎条彩蝶穿花蜀绣鹅黄曳地裙，右手提件云纹银缎束腰小袖仿宫装，一个天赋异禀一个生性淫荡。只有他站中间，正气凛然地：“你要哪套？”

白敬亭快要过呼吸了：“我我我我随便。”

遂两边都先试过。白敬亭像个换装娃娃，作大鹏展翅状任俩小朋友操戈，其间不免发生些诸如“别摸那儿”“唉我靠别sei了进不去的”“啊！啊！”“说了别摸那儿！！”一类大家伙快乐的情节，待小吴横胭脂立水粉一字铺开十数柄小羊毫捻着人下巴描眉画黛的时候，他已经差不多适应得勇于聊个骚了：“可以啊磊哥，平常这活干得不少吧。”

小吴猛揪白敬亭眼睫毛，“闭嘴！不许叫我名字。”太伟光正了。他可是倾国倾城风华绝代特立独行天下无双的美少年欸。“你不生活你不吃饭啊？”

小王同志抱个手在一旁观瞻，很有经验的样子，“待会儿哥你衣服里头还垫点棉花，啊，听话。”

白敬亭咬着口红纸不能驳，屈辱得呀。

最后小吴给他眉心贴个花钿子，沾沾自喜地绕圈儿夸：“诶呀，诶呀，什么刘源，艳福不浅！”要不是白敬亭手扶着刀呢，他该亲自扒上去把那层口脂啃一圈。小王同志左看看右看看，仍然是很有经验的样子，从自个儿腰上取了根吊玉玦的佩带下来，往白敬亭颈子一系，刚刚好将喉结挡住了。白敬亭体刍着脖颈上那道流觞曲水似的凉柔触感，心惊胆战的，满脑子只有：钱，钱，钱啊。

他起身照镜，实不大看得出底细。唐代一个宫廷诗人留下过诗歌史上第一笔靠个人风格打下来的传奇，赐谓上官体，绣像凌烟阁，其词其对，四字可总：——绮错婉媚。白敬亭摸摸眼角天生那命痣，忽而摆首望小吴：“你是不是又给描了一遍？”

小吴像那牡丹罹落霜，直直被击一下，好险承住了。“傅粉了嘛，不然怎么显？”

两人趁着暮色打发白敬亭上轿，择定的府邸不偏不倚，正落在欧阳大宅和春府中央，打马不消一晌。白敬亭提着裙摆蒙了纱帽，认不清门阶，小吴搀着他一路进车厢，灵通灌顶似地感慨道：真像是送我白哥出嫁……后面话说不得了，白敬亭那刀尖就算看不见也稳稳架在他脖子上。

小王同志在底下给他递个竹纸灯笼，“我去问过小春姐姐了，所谓他认识的记号就是指这个。”

白敬亭狐疑地将之接过，抱怀里打量：“这又是个什么造型？”绿莹莹的，像个妖怪头。

小王同志笑着说，是龙啊。

白敬亭独自在厢房里，按照那说法放好了钱与灯笼，朝窗外望了望。宵禁的梆子很快要响了，平常百姓烟火渐渐熄，视野里唯剩几户富贵人家起着骄恃的灯，幽明两相。朱阁瓦顶各自连绵成起伏的山峦，高高的月亮大公平白，挂耀柔情风物，也照亮白敬亭雪一样的皮和骨。他无端有一种不可自洽的紧张，懊悔未尝先喝上一点酒。白敬亭关拢窗户，回到室内，点取一支蜡烛，而摸黑照未见，燃了才觉察竟是红色的。方才那浑话蓦然又涌上脑海：真像是出嫁。赶快古怪地吹灭掉，重换过一支白的。要说即景会情，大概还辗转想起过这么一句诗：井底点灯深烛伊，共郎长行莫围棋。

白敬亭守着那银烛晃晃，枯坐了一整夜。而那刘源儿呀，亦是整夜不来。

六、

白敬亭似乎是做了个梦。梦里天光昏浑，四下里无旁人，景深勾勒的浮浮沉沉山，是风景不殊自有山河之异的山，淅淅沥沥雨，又是一川烟柳满城风絮梅子黄时雨的雨。哪怕是做起梦来他仍自顾匮乏，缺点年轻的朝气。一块原石玉沉疴在岗岩深处，有只手将他血肉模糊地拾捞起来，兀然打磨冲洗，铆尽主意要当他成个价值连城的宝器。但太痛了。白敬亭浑噩里想，如若这就是补偿，一夜看却那些他不曾历的人事，经不起的风月，那干脆不要了。又不是真的女孩子。纷尘来世他从来未信，前生要非罪大恶极，怎么再走一遭仍旧在世为人。做只狗做只猫，好过再做回人。或许有过一团火的，就会有同样一捧灰，人世间总是这样子的，要欠要还。

但我又欠过你什么呢？

有张认识面孔从灰烬里扑簌簌升腾起来，挂个不自知的抱歉的笑。怎么回事，以前常听说你好看，见到了居然是个动物。白敬亭皱着脸眯起眼，凑近过去与他细端详，仿佛万丈星罗安乐世界，都屏息等待这一面等了千年。那人整座身子长出来，骑个绿色的大头怪兽，齿牙锋利，瞳眸雪亮，场面一度像个西幻故事。可是白敬亭认出他了。梦死醉生的水天一线里，日升月落，金风玉露无数相逢。但白敬亭独独认出了他。

你也没什么别的不好，就是老爱迟到。

而且迟得太久了。

早晨醒来小吴在他床头，抠手玩。一看他睁开眼睛，离地三尺高：“先说好！这次失败也不能全赖我！”

白敬亭从警幻境域生死一趟，整张背冷汗涔透了，根本懒得理他。“行，不赖你。”

小吴体悟他情绪不对，立马改换一副忧戚面容，附手探他脑门，“怎么啦，做噩梦吗？”

白敬亭受他冰凉手掌这么施然一碰，通体舒畅了不少，猜想小吴可能是个仙人，抚谁谁就结发长生。他瞪着房顶雕梁画栋龙飞凤舞，想说话却格外喉咙痕痒，像长过铁锈，无奈挥挥手，落定在小吴手背上，言简意赅地：“你来干嘛？”

肯定不是来看他睡觉的。就算是也想必有一定别的成分。小吴遮遮掩掩地回避他视线，假装对他嘴角晕花的口红产生浓烈兴趣，“我说了你不许打我。”

“好，不打。”

“我见到他了。”小吴冲口道。白敬亭的手指把握着他的，清楚可感地一僵。“刘源，他，早一点来找我了。”

“他要我给你带句话。说，说……”

白敬亭将手松开了，“说什么？”

“说让你见谅，他金盆洗手了……”

“哦，那你也帮我给他带句话。”

“？？怎么呢？”

“你跟他说，我早就知道丫不是什么采花贼。”白敬亭下床就把裙子一掀，小吴尖叫一声捂住眼睛，指缝张得大大的。“就他妈一跑腿代购！”

七、

结案月余，春天走了三百里，留个尾巴给白敬亭的花粉症。府辖疑难杂症专科神探这会儿弱柳扶风地挨在床榻前，不停打喷嚏，举目柳絮撒盐当空舞，心想这怀柔怕是也没法呆了。他拄个拐，啊不是，倚个扫帚艰难挪到衙院口，扒着门棂不想干活，很有点老无所依的凄凉。又有大鸟从天而降来给白敬亭送信了，这次品种换了换，是个白鹤。

他拆出那幽香宣笺来，拘个身拧个眼，开始朗诵：“顺天府怀柔县衙白吏敬亭阁下敬启：欧阳二小姐念春之将去，欲留岁华好景常相记，借故人仙鸟片光零羽，诚邀小白哥哥作临长林王府一叙旧谊。”

白敬亭想了半天，扭头问他府僚：“长林王姓什么来着？”

他府僚东北人：“你洒啊，当今圣上姓刘，那长林王还能姓别的咋地？”

白敬亭隐约就有一种不祥的预感，黑洞洞的，像个大圈套。特别是，这鹤揣不进兜里，正搁那儿抻着脖子啄毛梳羽的，貌似打算赖他这里不走了。

长林王府深深深几许，白敬亭不知道，他头一回进这种明权焰势这么臭味浓郁的地方，不安得要放屁了。所幸带他一路穿花过院的侍女姐姐冷鼻子冷眼，像个人工智能，就算他放屁也势必不会变一下神色。后花园里一方假山流水明丽，汩汩堆就个鱼塘，里头养一群肥恹恹的锦鲤，大口吞空气。白敬亭就被放在鱼塘旁边，等二小姐出来领。真是要夏天了，金乌高照的，连片云也没有。他站一会儿，鼻尖沁一层汗。呵，白敬亭心想，我渴不饮盗泉水热不栖恶木阴。他找了棵郁葱葱的盆松，长势俊俏，就是有点小，姑且叉腿蹲底下。还是看鱼，大口吞空气，盈盈一水间脉脉不得语。

来了个人杵他身后，撑个伞给他遮太阳：“我看你快晒化了。”

白敬亭回眼，只看见冰山一角的白罗袍，月华洗练，都是钱。“谢谢啊大兄弟。”

人在他头顶上猛乐，转个身子，跟着也蹲在那小松树底下，手臂高高举着，正冲他眼前。“初次见面，白敬亭，我是长林王府的二公子，当朝皇上的侄儿，我叫刘昊然。”

那眼角眉梢，那丰颊朗颧，那鼻梁，那下颌线，那生如蚁而美如神。白敬亭一时间有千言万语如鲠在喉，满脑子最清晰的念头公然是：妈的，小吴真是个艺术天才，改名叫吴延寿算了。

刘昊然看他愣在那里，又收拢不住，笑的时候跑出一颗活泼的犬齿。可真像个……。

白敬亭抿着嘴唇，忍俊忍得异常辛苦。“真是奇了，我分明与公子素昧平生。今日一见，怎么总有种，似曾相识的感觉。”

仮

“所以府上是怎么着，请公子趁早体验社会生活，成天见的起早贪黑赚血汗钱？”

刘昊然顾左右而言他：“你知道连环犯罪的一般套路吗？”

“把真正的目标隐藏在数量庞大的被害者当中……操难道那位春小姐和欧阳——”

“嘘！看破不说破。外快事小终身事大，我见义勇为，皆大欢喜嘛。”

“我亏你也知道终身事大，宁拆一座庙不毁一桩婚好不好？那差点没嫁出去的姑娘——哦！”白敬亭全明白了，白敬亭大彻大悟，“哇那你可真是月老在人间，让世界充满爱。你叔知道你干这行不？”

刘昊然疯狂捂他嘴：“要不是这案子由你来查谁也不知道！你可别给我说瓢了听见没？”

白敬亭说那不能够我从来不面圣。“不过你胆子也是够大的，把目标人物放在最后才作案，你就不怕之前那些出岔子，后头还没人给你兜着？”

“谁说娜娜是最后一个啦？那天晚上我去了。”刘昊然一手把他脸别住了，以防他躲着不看，“还好我去了！不然就看不到你那样子坐在房间里了，好漂亮的，简直就是真的女孩子，我还以为我跑错屋了，吓得一晃神，就掉下去了。三层楼呢。我早上才爬起来。”

白敬亭快要羞愤致死了：“我什么都没听见！”

刘昊然认认真真地盯着他：“所以你才是最后一个。”

“这又是凭什么啊？？”

“你是白白呀！你第八个嘛。”

完


End file.
